Have You Seen My Panties?
by Jasper's Singer
Summary: Bella is a image consultant, Edward is a new client. What happenes durring thier first Meeting? Read and find out. First Fic. Please no flames. Rated M for Graphic Lemons! Please excuse any errors in typing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DUDE! If I owned these characters do you really think I would be on here! I'm not Stephenie Meyer.. Though I wish sometimes I was.

You know its amazing how two people from 2 totally different worlds can connect together. I found this out in a vary interesting way. HI There my name is Isabelle Swan and I'm a freelance image consultant. I started my day just like any other day buy getting ready for work and then getting dressed. I wore a pair of acid washed flair jeans that fit well in all the right places along with a blue tank top that squeezed and hugged my chest just right in order to show off my nice, round perfect breasts.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tilted my head to the side my beautiful Brown locks falling over my shoulder in a silky curtain brushing against my shoulder mumbling to myself as I stand there "I need something more.. I feel underdressed" I then lift my head with and smile having a bright idea, quite a feat for my this early in the morning. I ran to my closet and rummaged for a moment before finding the fitted black blazer I was looking for. I slipped it on over the tank top and went to look in the mirror again. "Much better." I say smiling to myself as I then move out of the bedroom and into my living room to get my things ready to go. I grab my purse and briefcase before heading out the door to my car.

Once down at my car I hit the alarm and open the door to slip inside. It wasn't the old truck I once got from my dad that monster wouldn't have survived New York City. This was a Ford F150 4X4 and I loved it quiet yet powerful. Anyway... I put the key in the ignition and backed out of my parking spot and into the crazy New York traffic to make my way to starbucks and then work.

Walking quickly to my office I fumbled with the door a moment to open it and then stepped inside. taking a sip of my Caramel coffee. sitting down I began to look through the paperwork that was on my desk from the previous day. Just then my secretary walked in "Miss swan this was just faxed to you from your new client" She said handing me a single piece of paper I began looking it over it said:

To: Miss, Isabella Swan

From: Vampire Records

We have a new Artist signed and he needs an expert eye like yours to refine his image looks over his wed site and go from there. We need this to be an all day project so please clear your schedule. Thank you

Edward Cullen: Concert Pianist.

needs 6 outfits with all accessories and shoes. 2 casual, 2 semi-casual and 2 formal.

Then at the end of the note a website was given. I sighed as I started up the computer. the fax said that the client would be here in about 3 hours so I had better get stared. As I waited for the computer to start up I sipped my coffee and wiggled in my seat a bit.

Once the computer was all up and running I brought up the internet and typed the address into the search bar. After a few seconds a website came up with just the guys name on it in this beautiful curly script. A little perplexed I clicked on the link to open up the main page and as it loaded I gasped there was a picture of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was standing there leaning up against a grand piano wearing only a pair of bondage pants and an open button down shirt. The open shirt left a perfect view of his nicely built chest and well defined abs, I drooled over the picture for a moment taking in the mass of tousled bronze hair and emerald colored eyes that seemed to look right through you even from the screen. After a little while I finally snapping out of it and began surfing around the sight for a little. I discovered that he was I suppose you could say a mix between a classical Pianist and someone who likes to push for new things he was vary inventive with some of his newer works trying to get a little but into the hardcore rock and metal with the piano sound. I shut down the computer after about 15 to 20 minutes of looking at the website. Standing up I stretched a little and then began calling around to some designers for them to bring over racks to my office with clothing for my client describing the style and look that was wanted and the color as well.

After doing that I just waited. The racks started coming into the office just about an hour and a half before Edward was to show up and the last came in just about half an hour before he was to be here. I stood and stared looking through the racks trying to think up outfits for him to wear. I started at one and pulled out a pair or jeans that were distressed and had holes in the knees and then a Iron Maiden concert T from back in the 80's... And it went like all the way up until Edward showed up at the office. By that point she was so engrossed in what I was doing that when the knock came at the door.

I jumped a little and stumbled forward towards the door landing hard against it. before opening the door I righted myself and smoothed out my jacket. Smiling brightly I opened the door to let Edward in, when I saw him my breath caught in my throat god those pictures on his website don't do him justice at all he was absolutely gorgeous. Clearing my thoughts quickly I went over to him with my hand out stretched "Hello Mr. Gor.. I mean Mr. Cullen I'm Bella Swan I will helping you with anything you need today if you want to change anything just let me know and we will look through the racks for something more suitable." I said as I gestured to several clothing filled racks that were lining the walls off my office. He took my out stretched hand and brought it to his lip kissing the soft skin there as he watched me though his eyelashes. "Its nice to meet you Miss. Swan. I leave my body in your capable hands." he says this against my hand his warm breath fanning over my skin making my body tremble with pleasure.

He released my hand as he felt me tremble his lips pulling into a sexy crooked smirk as he moved to sit down in the chair across from my desk. with the way he was smirking you would think he wanted to make me squirm. Once I had my brain back to normal functioning I smiled to him and moved to sit at my desk "Please Call me Bella none of that Miss Swan stuff.." I say waving my hand a little as I sit there eyeing him and blushing a little "Would you like to get started?" I ask gesturing to the clothing laying across the chair next to him and then to the changing divider that was set up in a corner of the room. he nodded and smiled standing moving to pull up his shirt over his head as he stood, My breath hitched in the back of my through and my eyes went wide as he revealed his back to me the muscles as well defined in back as they were in front when he turned around to look at me he smiled at the stunned look on my face her smirk widening a little as he stood there.

"Is it ok If I just put the stuff on out here threes really no point in walking over there to change just to walk back over here again?" I just nod my head unable to speak as I stare at him and hands aching to touch him and caress him and kiss him and tease him and... OH Bella stop! You can't he's your client you could screw up your career doing that. With him still starring at me I nodded again and just said "Uh huh.. d-d-do whatever you want.." that last part just kind of slipped out and I bit my lip. He smirked s little bit at my obvious nerviousness and nodded moving to take off his shirt and then his shoes and jeans he was wearing leaving him in only a pair of boxer briefs. As I looked him over I licked my lips unconciously and let out a soft moan, He noticed this as well "You see something you like Bella?" he asked in a seductive tone my body trembling lightly with want as I sat there looking at his body openly not carring that he noticed. I came out of my daze after a moment and shook my head trying to clear the cobbwebs before smiling up to him "Sorry about that I should be a little more careful about when I do my daydreaming." Is all I say and then make motion to the pile of clothing again.

The first on the pile it one of the casual outfits. A pair of black bondage pants with white accents and straps and the shirt was a black shirt with white pinstrpes. the dark clothing made his light complication look even whiter then before and I shivered at the way it made him look. as he finished putting on the outfit I stood up and walked over to him. As he turned around I reached out to him with trembling hands and began to smooth out wrinkles and pull at things until it sat right on his frame. Being this close to him made me tremble a little more because now I could smell his scent. Not the cologne he was wearing because he wasn't wearing any it was a sent that was all him and it made me kind of giddy. I wanted to stay there I wanted to breath him in forever I wanted to have him hold me I wanted him. As I touched him he would shift under me and smile I could feel his chest vibrating with soft moans as I caressed his chest with my fingers trying to make the shirt sit exactly right. As my fingers left his chest he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips closing his eyes as he begins kissing my fingertips lightly the sensation making me shiver. Once he finished he opened his eyes and smiled at me releasing my hand "N.. next outfit.. M.. Mr. Cullen.." I stutter a little dazed by his action imagining the feel of his lips on other parts of my body the image making me close my eyes and groan inwardly.

The next outfit he tried on was the semi Casual one, it was a black fitted shirt that had those long old fashioned cuff link sleeves along with a pair of black low rise button fly jeans. As I watched him change I tried keep myself in check this time. at least on the outside, and I think I did a pretty good job. However when I went knelt down to adjust the pants I accidentally brushed my hand over his groin area and I heard him moan quietly the sound making me blush and rise quickly getting to my feet not wanting to upset him "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen...I..." What surprised me was he grabbed my hand as I began to walk away and pulled me to him bringing me so my breast were pressed flush against his chest "Why did you stop?" he asked in a quiet but seductive voice his warm breath brushing against my ear. He was so close I wanted to close the distance and kiss him but I resisted. I wanted to.. oh god did I want to. I wanted to take his earlobe into my mouth and suck on it wanting to drive him wild.

"Be-because... I.. I shouldn't.. your..a client.." I said barely able to form words. He was so close and smelled so good I couldn't stand it. My hand pulled away from his and I moved to pull it back but once again he took it gently and lifted it to caress my fingertip over his lips. He would release my hand and I let them linger there my fingertips beginning to brush against his lips softly of there own accord. As I did so those beautiful pink lips slightly parted and he took my middle finger into his mouth and lightly began to suckle on it his warm moist mouth around my finger making me moan in pleasure and my eyes close enjoying the sensation. "M.. Mr. Cullen.. We.. really.. Sh-shouldn't d-do this.." I whisper lightly my body trembling lightly against him moving to rest on his waist looping a finger through one of the belt loops leaning into him to support myself. After a few moments he lets my finger slip from his mouth and he leaned down towards me his lips only inches from mine. "Don't you want me Bella..? I sure want you... have sense I walked into this room..." he whispered his hot breath fanning against my skin making my legs go weak. With my knees trembling beneath me I move my hand that was up at his lips to his other hip to support myself so I don't crumple to my knees before him. "You do?.." I ask softly as I try to hold myself there using him for a support, not a vary good idea since just the scent of him was driving my wild.

As my question slips through my lips he just nods and lowers his head down to mine his lips brushing ever so gently across mine before then pressing more firmly against my mouth his tongue slipping out to trace along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted him the access he desired my hands moving from gripping at his waist up his smooth muscular back and then into his hair my hands curling around the beautiful bronze locks holding him to me the kiss deepening as our tongues battle it out for dominance.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing his mouth moves from mine and he starts to kiss from my lips over to my cheek and then down to my jaw and then my throat where he stops to suckle and nip at my skin teasingly, my mouth dropping open and a soft moan filling the air as he teases my skin.

I felt him smiling against my skin as I moaned and he pulled away from me lifting his head a sexy crooked smirk gracing his lips as he stands there "You enjoy that sweetheart..?" he asked in this unbelievably sexy bedroom voice making my panties go moist instantly.

It was a good thing my hands where still on him otherwise I would have surely collapsed to the ground. All I did was nod not sure I could trust my voice not to crack or otherwise do something as equally embarrassing.

As I nodded he moved in close to me again pressing his body fully against mine and I could feel his erect member pressing against my stomach my body trembling at the feel of him against me. I close my eyes and lean my head into him not able or wanting to resist anymore turning my head up and kissing at the underside of his chin my lips brushing against the smooth skin there before then trailing down to his throat kissing there and then trailing up to the hollow just below his ear beginning to suckle there gently. As I suckle on his sensitive skin I hear him release this low moan that seems to make his whole body shudder against mine and then I feel his strong hands on my butt gripping firmly and lifting me my legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he walks with me carrying me over to my desk and setting me down my butt now over top of the paperwork I had been looking over earlier.

I began to shimmy my ass a little bit so I was sitting back farther on the desk causing me to pull away from him a little but he was having none of that his hands keeping a firm grip on me holding me to him his erection now pressed against my moistening center that were covered by two damn pesky pairs of jeans.

I continue to suckle on his neck a little bit more as his hands begin to explore my body his long fingers moving up my torso first over my flat toned stomach and then over my breasts kneading them lightly through my tank top causing me to break the contact my lips had with his neck to gasp out in pleasure at his actions "uuhhh... Edward.."

He chuckled lightly as I moan his hands moving from my breasts and to my shoulders pushing my blazer off letting it pool around me as I sit there with him standing between my legs. His head then lowers to my right shoulder placing lightly kisses all over before then moving to the left giving the same attention to the skin there. The moans would continue as he worshiped my body with this simple act my hands trembling lightly as they moved over him trailing down his chest and then his toned stomach tracing his muscles through the t-shirt he wore.

He let out a soft moan as I let my fingers tease him through the shirt. After a moment my fingers began to play with the hem of the shirt a little before I then began to tease him by racking my fingernails over the skin just above his low rise jeans. "God.. Bella stop teasing.." He whispered out against my skin as I then moved my hand to begin unbuttoning the shirt he wore starting at the top and moving down leaning in to kiss and lick at his newly exposed skin. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned I pulled back and bushed the shirt down off his broad shoulders letting the garment fall to the floor starring at him.

As I looked over his sculpted chest I licked my lips and leaned into him placing a soft kiss to each one of his pecks but before I could do anything else he stopped me and moved his hands back down to the hem of my tank top and gripped the hem pulling it over my head in one quick motion licking his lips as my pink lace bra was revealed. "Mmmm.. Lovely.." He moans out as he leans down kissing along the swell of my breasts his soft gentle kisses making me moan and tremble with desire. As he kisses my breasts my fingers go to curl in his hair once again holding him to me.

I feel his arms circle around me and then start a slow journey up by back. Once he reaches the clasp of my bra he unclips it kissing his way up to my shoulder. He then begins to lower the strap on my left should kissing along my the skin as he pulls the strap down before then completely pulling the bra away revealing my breasts for his bright emerald eyes to feast on. "Beautiful..." he whispers as he then leans down and captures my hardening nipple between his teeth biting and tugging gently the sensation making me moan. As he suckled upon my nipple my fingers go to lace through his beautiful bronze colored hair "Mmmm... Edward..." I moan softly and then I hear a soft chuckle come from deep in his throat issuing a gust of his warm breath across my nipple making me tremble with need and want,

My hands move from his hair and down his back my fingers dipping down into the waist of his jeans and playing there a little running gently along the sensitive skin there a little before going down to grip at his ass lightly "Mmmmmm..." I feel and head him moan against my breast the vibration going through my body in waves as he plays with my nipple with his tongue. After a moment he pulls away from my breast and stands up bringing his lips to my ear whispering "MM.. Bella.. You taste so good,,, And I haven't even sampled the best part yet." then reaches behind him and grips my wrists lightly bringing my hands around to his hips as his lips part and his tongue slips out to lick and flick teasingly at my earlobe.

As he began to move my hands I saw what he wanted and began to move them without assistance to the front of his jeans beginning to undo the button fly going achingly slow wanting to tease him more.

My knuckles brush lightly against his bulging hard on as I unbutton his pants then move my hand inside his jeans brushing my fingertips against him though his boxer briefs. I hear a soft moan fall from his mouth against my neck as I tease him and his hands grip at my hips tightly "Fucking tease..." he lets out in a guttural moan and it sounds so damn sexy that my panties get just about drenched. Moving his hands to my wrists once again he would pull my hands from his pants and pull me from the desk to a standing position as he does so leaning down to place a teasing lingering kiss on my lips before whispering against them "Its not nice to tease, Bella. Actions like that won't go unpunished...."

His whispered words sent shockwaves through my skin and made me gasp out loudly in desire and a small bit of fright. He wouldn't really punish me would he?

As I thought this through I watched him kneel down before me his hands moving along my down. First down my shoulders then down the sides of my breasts to cup them fondling and squeezing then roughly causing me to groan out and whimper my chest heaving in his grip "UUuuuuhhhh Edward.." After playing with my breasts for a few moments his hands run down my stomach and he leans into me placing his lips on my navel kissing it gently before moving his lips down a little to the waist of my pants unbuttoning then slowly teasingly slow his lips placing small kisses against the newly exposed flesh. "MMM... so sweet.." he hummed against my skin as he then began to suckle quite harshly against the skin right above my lace thong the sensation making me groan wishing his lips were lower sucking on the bundle of nerves that was throbbing from his actions. While the suckling continues and me moans kept drifting from my lips I felt his hands move farther into my pants and to my hips pushing my pants down as his hands moved down my thighs stroking the outer sides gently as the pants fell the rest of the way to the floor. With the Pants around my ankles he pulled away for me to step out of them his eyes lingering where he had been suckling admiring his handy work for there was now a nice bright red hicky on the skin just above my panties line.

Looking down to where his eyes were fixed I bit my lip and blush a little "That wasn't nice..." I said trailing off as I watch him raise to his full height sanding before me his low-rise jeans beginning to slip from his waist since I had unbuttoned them before. I reach out to them to push them down the rest of the way him stepping out of them as they reach his ankles. The both of us now standing there in our underwear. His hands coming up to once again cup and fondle my breasts, they seemed like his new favorite toy, his thumb gently beginning to rub and circle around my nipple. As he played with my erect nipple he leaned down and began to kiss and nuzzle his way up to my neck his breath fanning across me making me shiver a little. As he made his way up to my ear he growled and bit at my neck almost coming as a warning "I was marking you as mine. Are you going to argue?" He asked as he then released me and turned me around pushing against my back so I was leaning over my desk.

"N-no sir.." I whispered and he chuckled at my stammering. With my breasts pressed against the wooden desk I lifted my head slightly to turn around looking at him watching him pull his boxer briefs off and stepping back a moment to step out of them. As his long thick manhood comes into view I whimper a little wondering how it was all going to fit into me. Once his boxers were thrown off to the side he stepped back towards me pressing his erection against me ass teasingly and I turn back around not wanting him to see the anticipation on my eyes or the worry. As he presses against me he leans over pressing soft open mouth kisses against my back his hands rubbing up and down my sides slowly. Him touching me only made me want to touch him more but I didn't want to move from the position he had me in the anticipation holding me there wondering what he was going to do next.

His hands made their way to my panties where his thumbs slipped into the sides moving to pull down the lacy material doing so in an achingly slow motion. Once they reached my ankles I stepped out of them for him and he threw them off to the side as well. I could feel his erection once again pressing against my now bare ass rubbing it against my aching center teasingly causing me to moan and whimper softly pushing myself against his hips just slightly. After a moment he stops his motions and leans down pressing his chest against my back body pressed firmly to mine lowering his lips to my ear. His tongue would flick out against my ear lobe teasing me a bit "If you want it Baby... You have to beg for it..."

The whispered words send a shiver down my back making the heat between my legs all that more noticeable to him as he stands there behind me his rock hard cock rubbing oh so teasingly against my aching center. "pleeeeaaaase..." I whine as he continues to tease and taunt me brushing himself up and down my slit slowly.

"Please what, my beautiful Bella?" he whispered to me as the head of his erection rubbed up and down my wet slit my hips grinding against him as the tip of his engorged cock slipped slightly between my wet folds in a temptation to get me to beg for him to enter me. it worked.

"Please, oh please.. fuck me..." I groaned pushing back into him taking more of him into my wet folds crying out softly as I feel the head of his cock stretching my opening.

As those last few words passed through my lips I got my wish. He plunged his cock into my tight pussy grunting loudly as my tight, hot, wet center took him in squeezing and contracting around him as he stood there not moving letting me adjust to his size. "Oh fuck, baby, Your so tight.." He grunted out. oh god that voice it sounds even better when its a sex voice coming out a few octaves lower. He stood there trying not to move letting both of us enjoy the feel of being joined as one.

After a moment he began to move inside me at an achingly slow pace pulling his member all the way out before then plunging back into my tightness my hands gripping the edge of my desk as he presses me into it as he pounds into me his thrusts move so he pulls out slow and then almost slams back in, "Ohhh.. god,,, Ohhh... Edwaard... fuck... harder" I moan as he fills me over and over again his cock hitting places I never knew existed.

"Uhh.. Yeah... like that honey?... You like my cock pounding into your sweet hot pussy don't you?" He asked his voice sounding sexy yet commanding ordering me to answer him without out rightly saying so and that made my body quiver even more with delight as I pushed back into him meeting his hips pound for pound as we moved together on my desk his hands beginning to stroke up and down my sides as he moves inside me my walls contracting around him as I begin to feel my orgasm growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes.. yes.. mmmmm... Edward.."I moan in response to his question grinding my ass back into his hips temping him as he moves over me my body trembling with need loving the friction he was providing and just loving having him inside me. My walls clenching down around him as he moves inside me teasing him and urging on his orgasm as mine was building.

My teasing must have gotten to him because all at once I felt a good firm slap to my ass and then the swiftness of him pulling out of me with a slight popping sound. I began to moan at the pleasure pain of the slap but then cut myself off quickly whimpering from the loss of contact. turning around to look at him I frown slightly watching his glistening chest rise and fall with his slightly labored breathing. "You, my Bella are a naughty girl..." he said trailing off raising his hand one more time to swiftly smack my ass again this time it stung and I cried out loudly in pain but then moaned softly at the eroticism of it. After a moment I felt his hand again where he slapped and instinctively tensed. Realizing he was soothing the pain I relaxed instantly "Now.. Will you tease like that again little one?" he asked me his soothing sexy voice.

"N-n-no sir..." I said and then shook my head for a bit of emphasis. I moved them to stand up leaning against my desk and slowly turning around to look up at him lowering my head and biting my lip. "I'm sorry. Sir.." I say in a pitiful sounding voice trying to lessen his anger.

He chuckles softly at the last part and then motions for me to sit down on the desk. "Sit down, my Bella. We're going to try something new."

As I move to sit down on the desk he reaches forward towards me and pushes me down to a laying position. As I lay back he pulls me forward by my hips positioning himself between my thighs with his engorged cock pressing at my aching center my juices smearing all over his tip at it presses to my entrance. Moaning softly at the feeling of it I begin to twist in his grip a little trying to gain back the friction we had had a few moments ago. Seeing my need for him and hearing my whimpers he [pushes himself into my with one fast. firm thrust causing out hips to slap together loudly. The sensation of having him inside me again almost is enough to make me cum but I bite the orgasm back as he begins to move again. As he moves he moves my legs so that my feet are up behind his head and I can feel him penetrating me deeper and I begin to scream out in my pleasure as he bucks into me wildly his breath coming in loud grunts and labored gasps. As he thrusts I feel myself falling over the edge "UUHHH.... EEEEDDDDWAAAARRRDDDD!!!!!" I scream as I feel my walls clench around him and my body trembles wildly in his arms. After a few more thrusts I feel him release inside me feeling his cock spasm as he releases his seed into me then collapsing to my chest The whole time chanting my name like some kind of prayer

He releases my legs letting them fall to rest lazily around his hips again as we both pant and try to gain back our normal breathing. My hands move up to lazily play with his bronze hair giggling a little as I do so looking down to him as he lays there with his head between my breasts kissing the side of my breast lightly. "Mmmmm.." I moan lightly as his lips caress my breast.

We layed there like that for a few more moments before he began to pull away and stand straight. As he stood his cock finally slipping free from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact but sat up myself as well stretching a little as I did so. As I sat there he stood before me and leaned down kissing each of my nipples softly before speaking. "Mmmm... Would you go to dinner with me?" He asked softly one of his hands reaching up to stroke the side of my breast the sensation making me shudder with delight.

After letting his words sink in I giggle softly and nod my head. "I would love to Edward.." I whisper lean up to kiss his lips before then slipping off the desk to find my discarded clothing. as I search for the various pieces. I find all but one. Turning to Edward, I pout a little seeing him now fully dressed, and ask "Do you see my panties, I think I lost them..."

Read and review! No Flames please


	2. AN

Wow! I am shocked and amazed that this story was so well received. I didn't think it was that good. I have gotten some comments that say I should continue with the story line but right now I'm not so sure. I need more reviews because I mean I have a lot of looks but I need more feed back. So if you want the story to continue please review and tell me your thoughts. I am new to this after all.

Yours truly

Jasper's Singer


End file.
